Une pierre
by EmilieVitnux
Summary: Il y avait du vent ce jour la. Mais elle ne sentait pas sa morsure glacée alors qu'elle se tenait debout là, devant cette pierre. Une ridicule, petite pierre portant le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait.


Il y avait du vent ce jour la. Mais elle ne sentait pas sa morsure glacée alors qu'elle se tenait debout là, devant cette pierre. Une ridicule, petite pierre portant le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Une pierre qui, en quelques lignes, devait récapituler l'homme qu'il était. C'était impossible, on ne résumait pas un homme comme lui a 3 lignes gravées sur une pierre. Impossible. Et pourtant elle était là. Assise à genoux devant cette pierre.

Parce qu'elle aimait être là, elle avait l'impression d'être toujours à ses côtés de cette façon. Du bout des doigts elle traça lentement le nom inscrit. Comme pour rendre sa mort bien réelle. Son nom, le même que son père avant lui, avait fait de lui l'objet de nombreuse blagues quand il était enfant. Alors que des années après tout le monde à New-York avaient craint, admiré et respecté le lieutenant de police qu'il était devenu.

Stella sentit une nouvelle fois une larme couler sur sa joue. Non, ça faisait deux mois et pourtant elle ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se remettre de la perte de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé toutes ces années. Tant d'année perdue, des années où ils auraient pu être heureux s'ils n'avaient pas eu de peur de s'avouer leurs sentiments. Ils avaient été amis tellement de temps, tellement d'année où elle l'avait soutenu après qu'il ait perdu celle qu'il avait aimée avant elle.

Cette femme était une amie et Stella avait tout fait pour oublier ses sentiments par respect pour elle. Même si elle devait souffrir et l'aimer en silence, comme une amie. Elle avait continué à luter contre ses sentiments après qu'elle soit morte, elle pouvait être décédée, elle restait son amie, puis elle avait cédée.

Elle ne pouvait pas cesser d'aimer cet homme. Le jour il lui avait avoué ses sentiments fût le beau jour de sa vie, le reste de la nuit, qu'elle avait passé dans ses bras fût magique.

Le souvenir de leur première nuit ensemble, la fit à nouveau pleurer. Elle revoyait encore ses yeux bleus la fixer intensément alors qu'il effectuait ses va et vient et elle entendait encore sa voix lui chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille plusieurs _Je__ t'__aime_ passionnés.

Elle sourit en repensant à la tête qu'il avait le matin, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses yeux fatigué, mais un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qui lui était toujours adressée.

- J'aimerais que tu sois là" Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Ca ne mène à rien de penser comme ça Stella" dit une voix derrière elle.

Mac se tenait là, droit comme un i. Le regard remplit d'inquiétude pour sa partenaire.

- Je sais... Mais c'est la seule chose que j'arrive à faire pour l'instant.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Stella, je sais que tu es triste et que tu n'arrives pas à avancer, mais il le faut. Ne deviens pas comme moi après la mort de Claire.

C'était trop dur, elle ne pouvait pas oublier cette journée, une simple scène de crime, un chef de gang qui avait décidé de tuer le lieutenant de police qui avait fait cesser son trafic, un coup de feu et c'était fini. Elle avait vu l'homme qu'elle aimait mourir dans ses bras. Elle avait vu s'éteindre dans ses yeux cette lueur. Elle l'avait perdu et elle ne pouvait toujours pas l'accepter, même deux mois après.

Elle n'avait rien jeté de ses affaires, tout était toujours dans leur appartement à leurs places. Elle dormait avec une de ses chemises et vaporisait son oreillers de son eau de Cologne pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde l'illusion qu'il était toujours auprès d'elle. Mais c'était de plus en plus dur de faire face à la réalité, il était mort et aujourd'hui ses amis commençaient à avancer. Elle avait peur d'être la seule à chérir sa mémoire même si elle savait que c'était faux. Ils le pleuraient tous. Mais ils savaient comment vivre et travailler même avec cette douleur lancinante. Elle n'en était pas capable.

- Rester ici ne changera pas ce qu'il s'est passé Stella.

- J'aurais dû savoir que ça allait arriver, savoir que ce type allait...

- Tu ne pouvais rien savoir du tout. Tu n'aurais jamais pu prévoir ce qui est arrivé que ce soit toi, moi ou Flack. Personne ne pouvait savoir.

- Alors, c'est tout ? Un homme se fait assassiner en faisant son devoir et se dit juste 'C'est des choses qui arrivent, oublie le et avance'. C'est impossible Mac, je ne peux pas avancer, on se connaît... se connaissait depuis tellement de temps...

Elle repensât au jour où ils avaient annoncé à l'équipe qu'ils étaient un couple. C'était devenu une urgence puisque Danny avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de se remettre et de sortir à nouveau. Le jeune scientifique était même prét à le forcer à sortir avec plusieurs de ses amies en manque de mari. Quant ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis 6 mois, il leur avait sauté au cou.

- Stella, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Ca ne t'avancera à rien...

- C'est tellement dur Mac... Cette douleur ne me quitte pas

- Ca s'atténuera avec le temps. Tu la sentiras toujours, mais elle sera devenue supportable. Tu dois avancer

Non, elle refusait d'avancer. Elle avait juré de lui rester fidèle le jour de leur mariage, elle avait juré de l'aimer, de l'honorer etde le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Son coeur se brisa encore plus quant elle réalisa que la mort les avait déjà séparés, qu'aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus à tenir ce serment. Qu'elle était libre. Cette liberté était horrible et douloureuse.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment tu as fait pour te remettre après la mort de Claire ? Pour arriver à te lever le matin et à rentrer chez toi le soir alors que tu sais que tout ce que tu vas trouver en rentrant c'est un appartement vide. Comment tu as fait pour supporter cette douleur tous les jours sans craquer et tout abandonner ? - J'avais quelque chose que toi tu n'as pas

- Quoi ?

- Je t'avais toi. Elle fronçât légèrement des sourcils en entendant ça. Même aujourd'hui il arrivait encore à la surprendre. - Stella tu es la seule qui m'a permis de me remettre de la mort de Claire, tu es celle qui m'a réappris à vivre et certains jours tu étais ma seule raison pour me lever le matin. Tu as était là pour moi a chaque étape, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé. Tu as toujours était la quand j'en avais besoin. Même si ça n'a pas était tous les jours faciles." Il s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre. "Mais je ne pourrais pas faire la même chose pour toi. Elle se mit à pleurer face à cette annonce. - Pourquoi ? » Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues, inutile de chercher à les arrêter.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu seras mieux sans moi Stel'

- Non.

- Pour l'instant tu es la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à me raccrocher.

- Non Stella. Ce n'est pas la solution. Tu dois trouver autre chose.

- Mais je ne veux pas trouver autre chose Mac, c'est toi que je veux.

- Stel', il est temps d'avancer" il inspira longuement puis reprit "Je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Je préfère partir pour de bon. Il va falloir que tu avance seule, mais tu dois me croire. Un jour tu ne souffriras plus autant.

Il séchât une de ses larmes de bout des doigts.

Pendant des années j'ai pensé que je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureux ou aimer à nouveau après que Claire soit morte. Puis un jour j'ai ouvert les yeux et je t'ai vue et depuis ce jour la, je suis réellement heureux. Stella promet moi que tu vas avancer après que je sois partie. Promet moi que tu va cesser de vivre dans le déni. Elle ne répondit rien, mentir ne servirait a rien, il la connaissait par cœur, c'était son meilleur ami.

Mais elle n'était pas prête à avancer… Le serait-elle un jour ? Serait-elle un jour prête à oublier celui qu'elle avait aimé et qui lui avait été volé de cette manière ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas promettre d'avancer. Mais elle pouvait trouver un compromis.

Je te promets d'essayer.

Il baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la convaincre, il connaissait trop bien cette douleur et il connaissait trop bien cette femme. Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne me verras plus que je ne serais pas la. Stella je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive

Elle ne lui répondit pas qu'elle aussi l'aimerait toujours quoiqu'il arrive. C'était trop dur de parler alors qu'elle savait qu'à présent elle n'entendrait plus sa voix ou bien qu'elle ne verrait plus son visage. Elle avait été la pour lui, mais lui ne pouvais pas être la pour elle. Elle le perdait à nouveau, cette fois si pour de bon. Ou bien l'avait elle perdu depuis longtemps ? Elle n'en savait rien, elle savait juste que cette douleur ne faisait qu'empirer a chaque pas qu'il faisait pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Elle le regardât s'éloigner et alors qu'il disparaissait petit à petit elle lut une dernière fois les lettres gravée sur cette pierre _"Mac Taylor 1955 – 2011 Mari et ami bien aimé, policier dévoué, il a donné sa vie pour sauver New York "_

* * *

><p>Et voilaaaaaaa. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Alors, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai cet OS en stock dans mon disque dur depuis des lustres sauf que baaaah je l'ai jamais posté. Il était temps de le faire histoire de voir ce que d'autres que moi en pense :p<p>

Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'accepte toutes les critiques, bonne ou mauvaise du moment qu'elles sont justifiées.

Et oui, oui, oui je promets, non je jure aux lecteurs de ma fic _Sur le banc des accusés_ que cette fic' va avoir une fin, j'ai écrit pas mal de chapitre sur papier donc elle avance, pas de soucie.

Et un grand pardon pour les fautes, mais je n'ai plus de béta-readers. Je fais de mon mieux! :p


End file.
